


Just Kiss Already! Damnit!

by Tiashe_Silverfox



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Coffee Shops, Discord Fan Event, M/M, Matchmaking, Merry Christmas!, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Unconscious Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox
Summary: Written for Discord channel event, prompt: Mistletoe Kissing BoothIt was obvious to everyone else that the two idiots were pining for each other, but too bad both are as blind as a bat!Cue Operation Just Kiss Already!
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Under the Mistletoe





	Just Kiss Already! Damnit!

**Author's Note:**

> For Promare Discord channel event that we came up out of nowhere while discussing something, and volia!   
> ENJOY!

When Lio was asked to help out, he was not expecting this.

This, being here among the crowd in this open space, helping with manning a booth. A kissing booth to boot!

“What the hell are you guys thinking when you came up with this idea!? Aren’t you guys representing the coffee shop!?” He hissed at the grinning devils that are his friends. Gueira was sporting an evil grin, “Well, the boss don’t care what we do as long as we set up a booth.”

Not that Lio cared it was a kissing booth, the main problem lied at the opposite side of the plaza.

That mane of blue Mohawk flailing in the winter wind, their owner oblivious to Lio’s predicament.

* * *

Two months earlier……

It was already mid autumn and trees were bared with their leaves brown and fallen to the ground. Crunches of dried leaves can be heard as a pair of well worn sneakers stepped on them, carrying a bag on his bag, Lio pushed glass door, walking into a well-lit room. The air filled with fresh coffee scents as customers lined up before the counter to order a hot drink in this cold weather.

“Heya, Boss! You having your regular today?” His friend greeted him when it was his turn to order. The guy manning the cashier was a short haired brunette with a punkish aura but the happy smile on his face neutralized the not existing threat coming from him. Lio greeted back with a smile, “Good day, I would like a pumpkin spice latte today. How’s Meis?”

“One pumpkin spice latte coming right up. That will be five bucks. He’s doing great, practically had to fight him to get him to stay at home to nurse that nasty head cold of his.” The cashier dinged as Gueira accepted the cash from Lio before he grabbed a cup to jolt down Lio’s name and drink. “Hope he gets better soon. It’s not as fun when one of you is missing.”

“I’ll tell him you said hi! Welcome! May I have your order?” Lio moved out of the way to secure his spot by the window booth. He took out a slim device from his bag along a couple of manila folder. His drink was served up after a moment. The sweet fragrance assaulting his senses as he inhaled the steam wafting from the glass, Lio gave a quiet hum of appreciation as he carefully sip his drink. With something warm in his belly, he set off to work.

The atmosphere of the quaint little shop was warm and homey. Warm orange light shined upon its family-friendly decorations as customers lingered around them. Desktop occupied with emails and documents, Lio worked his time through lunch hour. The activities in the serving lobby increased as people visited the shop for a midday break. Lio already had Gueira got him a sandwich beforehand, so he won’t have to join in the rushing.

He paused on his work to sit back and enjoyed his meal. Lio could hear Gueira’s customer service voice from the counter, the waitress sweet voice as she delivered trays upon trays of meals among all the chatter of afternoon rush. The jingle of the entrance bell never got a break as people coming and going through the door. Lio entertained himself as he sip on his second cup of coffee, noting people who visited this little shop are mostly young adults and students. Lively chatter liven up the calm atmosphere until time bleed away, leaving only a few of them lingering with their choice drinks.

Lio was about to returned to his work when a bell let off a merry jingle followed by a boisterous voice talking, covering over the veil of faux quietness within the establishment. He lifted his head to track down the owner of the voice, a view of shocking blue Mohawk crashed right into the warm atmosphere, breaking up the slow tempo within the shop. The crowd surrounding the owner of the Mohawk was not any better, all of them so very colorful in their own unique way, bustling through the now almost empty space.

The man stalked up to the counter, chatting up to Gueira, no doubt ordering for foods and drinks on behalf of his company. Lio could tell the man was probably at least a regular judging by the way Gueira muttering something under his breath and made him laughed harder. He didn’t realize he was staring until the man turned his head and crystal blue gaze locked onto Lio. Embarrassment at being caught staring burned at his check, Lio averted his eyes on impulse but when he dared to look back up again, the man had collected a tray of drinks. He seemed to has a sense that Lio was back to staring and once again turned to Lio to give him a little wave.

Lio could not help himself but returned it.

The man was there the next day. Lio was just having his own lunch break when he bumped into him at the line in front of the counter. While Lio did spend the rest of the time yesterday daydreaming about the man whenever his focus wavered, he was not prepared to face the man head on so soon. However the man did not seem to mind him yesterday as he beamed when he saw Lio.

“Oh hey! I didn’t see you there! Nice to see you again.” He greeted Lio, showing no signs of weirdness from Lio staring at him yesterday, “I’m the Great Galo Thymos, world no.1 firefighter! What’s your name?” God, even his existence was loud and blinding. Lio forced himself to be calm as to not make a fool in front of Galo, “Lio Fotia. Please to make your acquaintance.” The line moved forwarded as the cashier took their orders. Lio ordered his regular of Americano while Galo ordered a strawberry latte and a pizza bread plate. “You wanna sit together?”

Of course Lio said yes. He would try to decline the offer if it was another person, but somehow he was not able to decline that sparkly excited puppy eyes. Soon found them settled on Lio’s favorite window booth, drinks on hand while the other waited for his meal.

“You a regular here? I never saw you before yesterday.” Ah, so he did remember what happened yesterday. Play it cool, Fotia. You can do it. “I don’t really have a fixed schedule when I visit the shop. So you might have missed me.” Galo made a little hum at his answer, “Well! I’m glad we know each other now! You seemed like a nice guy, Lio!”

A chime from the shop’s waitress broke up their conversation, “Orders up!” as she placed down a rectangular platter down in front of Galo. A cheesy fragrance wafted from it, goo-y golden yellow cheese melted on the perfectly toasted bread, its crust a shade of caramel brown, and a splatter of toppings to top off the looks. It seemed delicious.

“Their pizza bread platter is the best!” Galo grabbed a slice of the cheesy bread and took a bite at the corner, pulling out a string of cheese between his teeth. “The chef here make wonderful food. It’s too bad he never planned to open his own place.” Lio let Galo rambled on what he thought about the coffee shop, about the food, about the customers and the passion he has on his job. Lio supplied a few answers and questions of his own and before soon, break time was over. “Aww man, time to get back to work.” Galo looked dishearten at the notion as he drained his latte, “Sorry, Lio. I had to go. It was so much fun talking to you. See you around soon!”

Lio watched after his leaving back, gaze not moving even after Galo disappeared behind a corner.

He sighed dreamily.

* * *

These impromptu meeting continued whenever the two of them met in the coffee shop. Lio would always order his regular while Galo switched up his drink every time to pair with the pizza bread. When someone else finally noticed the pattern, it was Meis when he was on the barista shift. He was cleaning some tables when he saw Lio was talking to one of their long time firefighting regular.

To think Lio would be so radiant talking to someone he probably just knew a few days ago. Wait, when did they even know each other? Meis was intrigued by the thought of the two knowing each other. Don’t get him wrong. Lio was one of his childhood friends, and Meis knew a lot about him. Growing up Lio does not trust easily due to his earlier childhood education by his parents and now he is still distrustful to strangers. Whereas Galo was a customer ever since before Meis and Gueira secured a job in this shop.

Galo, for the lack of better words, was your typical loud and brash, but underneath it was all kindness and warmth. For all Gueira’s complaint about the man, Meis knew that Gueira saw him as a friend, or at least an acquaintance, for all their ribbing and jokes. But for Lio, it was not normal, in his standard at least. The Lio Meis known was all teeth and claws when he’s talking business while being all sunshine and rainbow on the outside. This Lio right now was sunshine and rainbow both inside and out.

This is getting interesting.

It escalated when Meis caught Lio staring at Galo’s vanishing back as he turned around the corner.

“So, when are you going to introduce us?”

That provoked a response as Lio spat out his drink, “W-what? What do you mean by that?” He tried to clean up the mess he made with a napkin to hide his nervousness, but that won’t be able to fool Meis. He knew the like the back of his hand. “Don’t think I didn’t see you staring after the guy like you miss him already.” At that comment, Lio’s face flushed pink and Meis smirked at him.

“You planned to introduce us?” Lio glared at him, “You know him better than me. We just met a week ago, when you’re having a sick leave.” He sipped his coffee moodily, blush still high on his cheek. Huh, he figured Lio would have made a move on the guy already. But……

“Huh, I thought you guys were already an item, given how you two act around each other.” He mused slightly, noting Lio’s reactions. “No, we’re not. What gave you that idea!?” Meis hummed at that, making Lio squinted at him, “What are you planning in that mind of yours?”

“Oh, it’s nothing you have to worry about.” He smiled at the thought, albeit a bit mischievous much to Lio’s displeasure. Lio grimaced, “No funny ideas.”

“No promises, Boss.”

“Oh, get the hell out of my sight.” Meis responded with laughter as he refilled Lio’s drink and went back to his station beside the coffee machine, leaving the man sitting in his booth to sulk and dream.

“So~ I heard you’re cozying up to the local attraction of our favorite little coffee shop.” Lucia had cornered Galo at the station one day when he was working out in the fire station’s build-in gym. The girl descended from the ceiling, riding on one of her inventions, right in front of Galo as he was doing his sit ups, “Huh? What do you mean?”

Being the little devil she is, Lucia continued in her mysterious yet unsettling way, “Oh, you know. Light blond hair, pretty eyes and a pretty face?” Her pet rat Vinny ran down from his perch along the runaway that Lucia installed on the wall for him and launched himself from the platform Lucia was sitting onto Galo’s sweaty mane of hair, burying into them. “Vinny! Get off, my hair is disgusting right now!” The man grabbed at the rat, but he was still focused on Lucia, “Oh! You’re talking about Lio?” He let Vinny loose on the floor as he continued to ramble, “I met him the other day when we were grabbing lunch together last time. I saw him sitting at the window and was zoning out that time. We greeted each other the next day during my lunch break though.”

Lucia listened to Galo prattling how he think Lio was a wonderful person and how they would shared a table if they run into each other in the shop. “So are you guys dating now?” Galo tilted his head like a puppy at the question, “Why would you think that? We’re just friends.” Disbelieve flashed between Lucia’s brow, “Erm, with how you made googly eyes at the guy? I swear you looked like you want to crush hug him every single time you saw him.” It had been painfully obvious to the team that Galo seemed to have a crush on the famed beauty of the window booth at the coffee shop they frequented.

Galo would greeted the guy if he met him when all of them are grabbing lunch, but sometimes he would have a longing expression on his face when Lio was not presented at the shop. The others often teased him about it, but being Galo meant that he’s as dense as a brick and he constantly reminded them they were just friends. Well, Lucia called bullshit on that statement.

“Then do you want to date this Lio guy?” While Lucia was not keen on the subject of love herself, it didn’t stop her from being nosy at someone else’s romantic misery. Now it was Galo’s turn being fidgety and avoiding eye contact, his cheeks gaining a hint of pink. Bingo, she thought, “I’m pretty sure he would agree if you ask him.” Just to earn a shake of head, “Nah, Lio’s all good and fun when we talked but……I don’t think he like me in that sense.”

Huh. Lucia thought, Galo’s not as oblivious as they thought he is, but still a dumb idiot. She stared at him long and hard before getting distracted by Vinny squeaking loudly from the other room being the kitchen. The rat probably got himself into trouble by triggering one of the anti-Vinny contraptions that Remi installed to keep him for stealing his food. “We’ll continue this topic another day.” With it, she hurried set off to the kitchen to rescue Vinny, leaving Galo to brood as he continued his workout session.

They did not continue this topic any time later with Galo.

* * *

“The question is how are we going to get the two love birds confess to each other.” Aina stated as Lucia scribbled on the white board placed at the end of the meeting table they set up. The meeting consisted of Meis and Gueira from the coffee shop and all Burning Rescue Squad Three members san Captain Ignis. Lucia had tried to wheedle the man into this meeting but he deemed it was too childish for his taste and told them to have fun before excusing himself.

“Forcing Lio to confess is out of the question.” Meis supplied, “Although he’s all sweet and cool with all of us, Lio has a stubborn streak a mile wide. Once he decided, no one can really change his mind.” All of them had met at the coffee shop. Squad Three is a long time friend with the shop’s owner since Captain Ignis was a rookie, so naturally they had developed some friendships with its staff members. Most of the member from Squad Three had seen who Lio was and how their local dummy had a crush on him and vice versa.

“And asking Galo to confess first is also a big no-no. Poor guy doesn’t think Lio would like-like him, which I would agree if I have not seen those two in action.” Lucia grumbled, clicking her projector on to show what she had capture on film. It was real obvious that the both Lio and Galo had a crush based on how they looked at the other when they thought no one was watching. “I hope you planned to delete them after this meeting. It’s a violation to privacy, Lucia.”

The she-demon made a meh gesture with her fingers before clicking the device off, “We need a foolproof plan. One that no stupidity and stubbornness can sabotage it! And so!” She clambered on top of the table, projector shooting behind her, showing off a large title ‘Operation Get Together’. “We are accepting ideas to formulate a plan to get the lovebirds to confess! Anyone wants to contribute?”

“Your naming taste is terrible, Lucia.” Aina groaned at it, making Lucia crackled with glee, “Why not? It’s how our dear firefighting dummy would call it.” Remi smothered his laughter with his cup as Varys boomed at the title, “That is a cheesy title, Lucia. You know it. Although if it’s up to me, I’d called it ‘Operation Just Kiss Already’. Won’t that be more accurate to our objective?”

“Spoken like a true lieutenant, Remi! Ya know what ya doing!” Vinny squeaked as Lucia swiftly edited out the title and turned back towards them, “So! Any ideas?” None of them piped up. Gueira seemed to be in deep thought before a light bulb lit up above his head. “So there’s a Christmas charity event happening two weeks from now? How about we plan according to that?”

“Speak your mind, fellow comrade.”

“Well, our boss was asked to volunteer for a charity booth but he don’t want to deal with it and entrusted it to us. So we’re free to do whatever we want with as long as there’s a booth.” Meis said as he leaned back against the couch, “Free range you said?” Remi mulled it over and Aina just sprang up, “Oh! We can do a kissing booth! Since it’s a Christmas event, we can hang mistletoe up so that they had to kiss.”

“Aina! You’re a genius!” Lucia screamed as she pounced onto her friend, making both stumbled down onto the cushy couch. “Your boss won’t care about what you do as long as it brings money, right? Ok, so we’re gotta do it like this and……”

The rest of them edged closer as they conspired among themselves.

* * *

“Hey boss! You free on this weekend?” Gueira broke it to Lio when he visited the shop for his daily caffeine. Lio looked tired but that’s how he normally looked when he was rushing to complete a job, “Might be free, if I can finish this stupid proposal. God forbid if I can’t finish it.” Gueira rang him up with his order, gingerly adding another shot of expresso, “That rough, huh? Your boss still giving you last minute tasks?”

“No thanks to him.” He accepted his cup from Meis, tugging off his gloves to savor the heat from the warm cup, “Thanks, I need this.” He sauntered off to his spot and started to work despite it was lunch hour. Watching their friend typing furiously on his laptop, Gueira rang up an order of food using his employee discount and had the kitchen prepared a hot sandwich to deliver to Lio’s table. He was surprised at first seeing he didn’t order anything else, but with a quick clarification from their waitress, he settled down soon.

“How did it go?” Meis whispered as he passed by Gueira, “Hopeful, but even if he wasn’t available, we will be dragging him in kicking and screaming.”

“You know it.”

When it came down to it, Lio was able to submit his god forsaken proposal and got it approved at the last minute. He heaved out a heavy sigh as he sank down into his comfy throw blanket, sliding his laptop onto the coffee table in front of him. His own cup of hot chocolate already cooled, sat right next to it. “Finally some peace and quiet.” He groaned, moving stiff muscles in a slow motion to get the blood flowing to compensate for sitting long duration.

As Lio was drifting off to sleep with his exhaustion, his phone chimed its default tone to notify an incoming message, jolting him awake. Grabbing the offending device from its perch since three hours ago, Lio glared at it, reading a message from Meis.

Mother Hen: Are you free tomorrow? We need your help. sent 10:42 p.m.

That’s sudden. Lio wondered what happened as he typed back a response.

_You: Yes, I’m free. What do you need? sent 10:44 p.m._

_Mother Hen: You know the shop was volunteering a booth at tomorrow’s event? One of the booth staffs got sick and we can’t spare any more staffs from the shop without jeopardizing business. Please help? sent 10:45 p.m._

Well, Lio got time to kill anyways, so he agreed to help.

_You: Fine. You better treat me to dinner after this. sent 10:46 p.m._

_Mother Hen: Thanks Boss! You’re the best! sent 10:48 p.m._

This was how Lio had ended up in this predicament now.

In this freezing weather, even thought Lio was bundled up with his warmest winter coat, he was shivering whether at the cold or with rage. The plaza was fully decorated, with colorful fairy lights blinking cheerfully. Pine trees warped and decorated with tinsels, ribbons and lights of variety of colors, the baubles reflecting whatever shines had caught by them. The crowd of people attending the event were mingling among themselves rather merrily as the emcee at stage was having their microphone tested.

“Come on, Boss. You promised to help out. Don’t tell me you gonna chicken out before it even started?” Gueira taunted slightly, trying to light up Lio’s competitive spirit. But Lio’s attention was all focused on that one man standing right across of him. Due to the crowd, Galo haven’t notice him yet. He was talking quite animatedly to his friends standing beside a booth, which Lio squinted to look at was also a kissing booth. What’s with people with charity events with kissing booth? Do they need kisses that much that they’re willing to get it from strangers?

While Lio was panicking inside, the speakers placed around the plaza crackled up as the emcees began to announce opening of the event. Meis had pushed Lio behind the booth counter and set up the price list on it. Lio tried not to gag at what they wrote on it. Surely no one was truly desperate enough to pay for a kiss……

“Two dollar for a kiss on the cheek?” A sweet looking girl stopped in front of the booth, smiling shyly at them. Meis was quick to answer, “Yup. You can choose who you want from the three of us.” She giggled at them, tipped two dollars into the canister and had Gueira gave her a soft peck on the check. Lio watched in awe, “I guess people are desperate enough……”

“Play nice, Boss. It’s Christmas! You have to get into the festival mood.” Meis elbowed Lio, only to have him glared back, “The only mood I’m into right now was to eviscerate the both of you. How dare you rope me into this?”

“Aww, you’re no fun Boss. They said miracles happen during the time of Christmas. Who knows you might be the lucky one?” Lio huffed at the suggestion, grumbled,“And why would I need that anyway?” But he still straightened up when someone was approaching their booth. It was Galo’s friend. A smaller blonde girl was jumping around all hyper as her companion tried to control her, “Hey there! How it’s going so far? Oh hi, I’m Lucia! And this is Remi.” Remi nodded his head politely.

“So far so good. Been getting kisses left and right.” Gueira boasted and Lucia laughed at him, “Well, can’t blame people for trying to get a kiss seeing there’s a set of pretty boys right here. Let me have one too!” She pitched in and gave Gueira a big kiss on his cheek while Remi let Meis kiss him and snapped a selfie to send to his girlfriend. “How about you guys?”

Remi pocketed his phone after answering a few messages from his lover, “Well, it was far too sudden for us to prepare for anything when our captain announced we’re joining the charity, so we went with the easiest choice of game available and does not required any extra preparations.” Lucia piped in, “We did a kissing booth too! Aina and Varys are managing it right now. And Galo went to get food. He’d be showing up soon……” She scanned around the growing crowd trying to spot that signature Mohawk with her tiny structure, “Galo! Oi, Galo! Over here!” She tried to wave but with no avail. It was only Galo had seen Remi standing beside her, did he notice them. “I can barely see you there Lucia. Thank god for Remi, or otherwise I’d miss you. Oh, Hey! I didn’t know you guys were joining too!” Galo was right in his element, all excitements and happiness overflowing from him, “With the same type of booth to boot!”

Lio could not help but stared at Galo, his skin reflecting the glowing Christmas light shining overhead, bathing Galo in sheen of warm glow. Oh, how he longed to touch him. Would his skin feel as smooth as silk? Or would it be rough like the job he loved and enjoyed? How would it feel like if he could get his hands roaming on those firm muscles?

“……o. ……io. Lio!” The shouts of his name had Lio startled awake from his daydreaming. “W-what?” Galo seemed amuse at his situation, “Don’t forget to take a break if you’re tire, Lio. I’m sure Meis and Gueira can deal with the booth if you took a short break to refresh.” His grin was blinding and sincere and it’ making Lio’s heart aching for him. “Don’t work him too hard now! I would be sad if Lio’s out of commission.” He dug out a piece of treat from one of the bags he was carrying, “Here, my treat.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome! I need to relieve Aina’s shift now, see you all later!” And he was gone with the wintery wind. Lio delicately munched on the cinnamon roll he received, heart getting warmer. He didn’t notice behind him that Gueira and Meis were making eye contact with Lucia and Remi. The girl nodded at them and retreated back to their post with Remi.

Business went on as usual. Lio’s been getting a bit irritated with most of their visitors trying to get kisses from him. While he don’t mind it that much, it was getting tiring when there were some more inappropriate people thinking they could take advantage of the situation. Noticing his souring mood, Meis was quick to suggest him taking a break, “Maybe go visit Galo at his booth. God know you need it.”

To be honest, Lio did not want to visit Galo’s booth. He wasn’t sure if he could keep his feelings in check if he so much as saw Galo getting kissed or gave out kissing per request. However, his body betrayed him by bringing him right to the front of the fire station kissing booth. Galo was still manning it, along with Remi and Lucia now. They were chatting among themselves, seeing there was no one demanding for kisses. Lio was about to retreat back into the crowd but Lucia caught him lingering before he could do anything. He resigned to his fate as he squared up to approach them with the girl waving him over.

“Heya! Fancy a visit, pretty boy?” She crackled up not unlike the Grinch trying to sabotage Christmas as she greeted him. “I’m just taking a break from the crowd. It’s getting tiring. How business doing for you guys?” Lucia waved her hand in a dismissive way, “As how it should be you know. See attractive person on booth, paid and kiss. Rinse and repeat. We got quite the huge fanbase. Most of them were dying to get a platonic peck on the back of their hand.” She joked, Remi had left the booth a few minutes ago, Lio presumed he was getting something. “Isn’t that right, Galo?” She set the bait, and now it’s time to lure in the prey.

“Yeah, although I don’t really know all of them. And a lot of them are here for Aina actually. She’s kinda popular in her own way.” Galo chimed in his view, now Lucia had the perfect getaway while Lio’s distracted. The first part of the plan at Meis’ booth had failed since they didn’t put up any mistletoe. As a counteract plan, they had executed plan B which is hanging the mistletoe on their own booth.

She sneaked among the people, using her height to advantage for once to creep behind Lio. Another check to assure none of the two noticed her, Lucia braced herself and pushed! The momentum had jerked Lio to careen forward. He would have crashed his head on the booth counter if it’s not for Galo catching by launching half of himself over the counter. Lucia was long gone by the time they found their balance, with Galo back behind the booth and Lio right in front of it. “Good thing you didn’t hit your head. It’d been too messy to clean up for the season.”

Lio can’t help but getting flushed at he found himself in close vicinity of Galo. Would Galo be gentle when he kissed or would he kiss like a beast? Alarmed by his indecent thoughts once again, Lio bumped into an ornament that hung on the booth’s roof. When he realized what the ornament is, he panicked again. Galo was no different than him. The firefighter was blushing pretty badly as he tried to explain, “Lucia suggested we put it up so it would attract customers. But you can reject it if it made you feel uncomfortable! I swear on my honorable burning soul that I won’t force you to do it if you don’t want to!”

He swallowed the lump that had lodged itself in his throat, “What if…… I wanted to?”

“I’m so sorry it made – Wait, what?” Galo stopped his rambling, surprised by Lio’s statement. His gaze making Lio want to squirm in nervousness, “I get it if you don’t want to.”

“NO!” Galo shot out and grasped at both of Lio’s shoulders before he had the chance to retreat, “I mean, yes. I want to do it!”

Thrilled by how the situation was developed, Lio leaned in with elation, his breath mingling with Galo’s, “Are you sure? There’s no turning back if we do this.”

“I mean, I did want to do this for a long time. So, I’m pretty sure I want this. I’m not very sure about you but Lio. I think I like– No, I Iove you since I get the chance to know you better.” Impatient, Lio grabbed onto Galo’s shirt collar to pull him down, their mouths millimeters away, “Shut up and kiss me now, Thymos.”

And they kissed.

Further away from the booth, Lucia woo-hooed as she passed her binoculars to Remi. Meis and Gueira gave all of them a high-five while Aina was sobbing this is such a good romance material with Varys trying to calm her down from all the excitement.

Suddenly, Meis’ phone dinged with a message.

_Boss: I’ll skin the both of you after I got back. So you better wash your neck and wait for me. sent 8.34 p.m._

_You: You’re welcome. sent 8.35 p.m._

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


End file.
